Gotham Gift
by cletus88
Summary: Two years have passed since the Dark Knight was supposedly killed but now a new helm in the story appears on the violent streets of Gotham City.


Chris Hinrichsen Batman: Gotham Gift

**Dark Knight:**

**Gotham Gift**

**Prologue: **_Two years have passed since Bane and his inmate army caused chaos on the _

_ streets of Gotham City and Bruce Wayne supposedly was killed saving Gotham City from a dirty bomb._

_ As the citizens of Gotham City rebuild their city from the recent terrorist attacks. Fugitives of Arkham Asylum plague the streets of No Man's Land. Mayor Garcia and Commissioner Gordon continue to defend their city from the bureaucrats both at the state _

_ and federal level. A new civilian oversight committee under the mysterious Dr. Hugo Strange; continues its campaign to smear the mayor and police commissioner and their recent line of activities in the post-Bane era and the reconstruction of Gotham city. _

_ Meanwhile, Robin John Blake takes the Batman cowl passed down by him from Bruce Wayne and continues to study the archives of the combat training and related corruption in Gotham City. While renegade fugitives of Arkham Asylum and Black-gate_

_ form gangs and militias in No Man's Land. _

**Chapter One**

_**Civilian Commission Oversight Chamber Room, City Hall**_

Another day of bureaucratic terror shrouds Jim Gordon as he sits in committee room as echoes of the committee and audience pollute the noted halls of Gotham City Hall. Jim Gordon sits back in the chamber joined by the new district attorney Joseph Mallory and

Sarah Gordon the new police union litigation officer of Gotham Metro Police Department.

Gordon wears his noted dark suit and loose necktie and has his famous gray overcoat lying

over his seat. Mallory and Gordon wear dark conservative business suits; Mallory in a dark

blue business suit and Sarah the new bride of Jim Gordon wears a gray pinstripe business dress. All three sit behind a large black oak table in the chamber room. Jim adjusts his glasses on the latest allegations passed down by Dr. Hugo Strange and his civilian overseers.

Dr. Strange, a Caucasian man bald and has a brown beard covering his jawline and wears a dark red polyester suit which looks to be over thirty years old and thick Ben Franklin glasses that hide his gray blue eyes from the accused and his overseers. 鼎ommissioner, it is your defense that your police department acted appropriately and without malice concerning the recent series of events involving the Arkham Inmate known as the Joker and the militia led by the Black-gate fugitive known as Bane. Is this correct? Strange looks coldly at Gordon who cleans his glasses with a cloth.

Placing his glasses back on his worn Caucasian face; dealing with years of bureaucracy and fighting crime in Chicago and now Gotham City. 典hat is correct Chairman and to put it bluntly, Bane was never a prisoner at Black-gate and the Joker well he is a maniac sociopath whose ego is bigger than the bureaucrats of Washington D.C. So YES, my men and women did their job."

The audience and certain members on the committee laugh and applaud the Commissioner

and his words to the Chairman who shows a straight face to the accused.

的n fact, Dr. Strange; it is my feeling that this oversight review is a bunch of BULL- SHIT!The audience once again applauds Jim Gordon and his words to the oversight commission.

滴UMPH!speculates Strange as he looks at the audience made up of police supporters and civilian supporters of Gotham Metro PD. 'Than explain to the commission,

why you thought it was appropriate to fake your own death and let the masked vigilante known as Batman run a-muck in the streets of Gotham City and assist you in the apprehension of the Joker.

的t is reported by witnesses that were in custody that the Joker was brutally attacked by your masked vigilante friend. Explain this to us, Commissioner?"

Gordon's face get redder on those words as he looks at the oversight chairman. He maintains a professional and courteous manner, Gordon speaks to the mysterious chairman of the oversight committee. 擢irst Off, Mr. Chairman I faked my death to protect my family from

the hired guns of the Joker and second the actions of the Dark Knight were a typical psyche induced by that madman and clearly not part of any police brutality cases that you seem to be leaning towards in that direction.

典hough Batman's actions are not approved by my department . He is not an agent of my department but serves as a consultant at times and it is not relevant in your civilian internal affairs a huge breath, Gordon continues. I, did attempt to intercede at the time but the maniac pushed Batman's buttons when he admitted the eventual death of former district attorney Rachel Dawes."

鼎oncerning any other questions about the Dark Knight, his case is now closed after

his demise over that of Lake rises from his seat and shows a cold and hard look at Dr. Strange. Now if you excuse me, Mr. Chairman; I have several police officer memorials to attend following the recent attacks in No Man's Land.

Gordon reaches for his dark trench-coat and turns his back on the civilian commission. 徹ne more word before you leave Commissioner. Sarcastically speaking like the Joker, Dr. Strange replies.

鄭nd what is that Chairman?"

典hese allegations and your answers seem to open more questions on your leadership as a police reaches for a _Starbucks_ coffee cup and stares coldly without emotion at James Gordon. Are you sure these answers, are not effected by what recently happened to your oldest adopted daughter overseas recently?"

Gordon looks up and down at Dr. Strange; and his words who now sips from his coffee cup. 鄭nd how would that affect my judgment, Dr. Strange?"

Dr Strange looks back at the Gordon whose red face rises on his words, he places his coffee cup on the counter before him. 展ell isn't it obvious, Jim; that you are worried about your daughter who may not walk again after her USAF convoy of cyber-war technicians crossed an IED field in Afghanistan."

Gordon attempts to charge Dr. Strange but is held back by district attorney Mallory and

his new wife Sarah Gordon. 鼎alm down, Jim he is just trying to bait you."

Sarah Gordon looks hard at Dr. Strange and his civilian overseers. 鼎hairman, this is not

appropriate and I will have you reprimanded by the state.

Dr. Strange smirks down at Sarah Gordon. My apologies counselor, I'm just trying to put the picture together for a new commissioner and police department in Gotham City.

典his meeting is now closed until two days from Dr. Strange as he watches Gordon and his defense counsel exit the chamber hall.

**Chapter 2**

_**Gotham National Bank**_

The busy bank district and stock exchange district of Gotham City. Business continues as usual after the recent events in Gotham over the last ten years. Bankers and other white collar

workers pass a parked plumbers' van in front of Gotham National Bank. Seated in a passenger seat Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow watches the pedestrians without notice. He is joined by four men and one female. The four look liked military trained mercenaries each displaying

a look of clockwork discipline. All but one wears plumber coveralls and tactical harnesses while one Caucasian male wears a modified land armor suit being tested by DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Project Agency) .

Crane appears like his lank and scary intimidating self except he seems to have been working out and is no longer the scrawny man he once was in the previous years. He wears

a set of BDUS with a marking of a Raven on his left shoulder. 敵entlemen and madame, Gotham National has certainly seen its share of bank robberies over the years but today The Raven Crew will be more flamboyant than that Joker character and his crew."

鉄parrow, Darling will you be kind enough and hand me our chicken looks at

the young red-headed black woman with a slender figure of a grad student from Gotham

University.

展hy of course Dr. Crane?The sleek and slender dark hand of Sparrow reaches over to a plumber's tool kit. Inside sits several gas canisters of World War One and Two make in the shape of canteens.

摘agle, Falcon, and Hawk; lets show our bankers what a Raven can do. But in this case a 鉄 . Carson; I look forward to your entrance as those words, Crane and his thugs lower their masks four in the shape of an ice hockey goalie mask with a design of each specific bird as their call sign. Garfield Carson aka 擢ireflylowers his modified gas mask noted for his alias. Crane lowers his well known and modified Scarecrow mask with built in respirator.

Reaching in their tool kits each pulls out a modified assault pistol while Carson a modified

flamethrower pistol. 鉄parrow, Darling be a dear and toss our chicken feed to the passing

onlookers.

Sparrow tosses several canisters out of the driver's window to the passing citizens. A dark smoke hisses and ignites forming a smokescreen surrounding the van. The Raven Crew exits and rushes up to the bank's entrance. The dark cloud of scarecrow's notorious fear gas is breathed in by the passing civilians. Within minutes the fear toxin, causes a chaotic panic as the ingested fumes creates a dark hallucination of the Scarecrow and his Raven Crew as

dark demonic bird-men carrying some type of demonic weapons. While Firefly is seen as a

dragon insect-man with blazing fires surrounding him. While the Scarecrow once again appears in the form of his dark and demonic Scarecrow figure as he walks in the center of his flanking mercenaries that appear as demonic bird-men. Screams of terror and fear echo on the

streets of Gotham City.

_**Moments later**_

Sparrow takes point and throws several gas canisters at the civilians in the bank lobby. The fear gas hisses and the dark gas is inhaled by the civilians of the bank. The same hallucinations appear in the eyes of the civilians of the bank. Screams of terror and fear echo

in the bank lobby.

Surrounded by the hallucinations of the fear gas, Scarecrow and Firefly march in the direction

of the bank vault as the rest of the Raven Crew flank their march towards the vault. Hidden by

dark demonic bird-men hallucinations. Scarecrow smirks at the fear reaction to his gas and looks towards Firefly. 敵et to work, Firefly we have six minutes until Gotham's finest comes marching thru those doors.

的'm on it speaks through his mechanic voice of the face-mask of his battle-suit. Moving quickly to the bank vault, he adjusts his gun and release a foamy substance on vault. 鏑et's make some magic."

The mysterious blue-gray foam-like substance is spread over the vault and he pulls out a charcoal lighter as it ignites a blue flame crackles on the mysterious foam-like substance.

Minutes later the vault explodes inward. 徹pen Firefly.

The Raven Crew begins their hit and run strike as they are watched by Scarecrow who now stands in the entrance of the vault. Screams of fear and terror still echo in the lobby of the bank. 迭emember, I want everything you can rustle up; Firefly you know what specific item I am looking for.

Acknowledging his employers words Firefly withdrawals a modified radio and begins to sweep over the many lock-boxes in the safe. Minutes later, a green light goes off over a specific lock-box. Drawing a power-drill; he drills into the lock-box. _Drill-Rattle-Shake _ echoes within the vault.

**Chapter 3**

A series of flashing red and blue lights storm through the streets of Gotham in the direction of

Gotham National Bank. Passing by the police cars, a modified bat-cycle swerves in and out of traffic at the lunch-time hour.

鉄hit, Duncan; is that who I think it the black police officer in passenger seat.

鄭nd, I thought he was dead. Duncan 的t looks like we are in for a show this afternoon, partner."

_**Moments later**_

The Bat-cycle pulls up in an alley on the side of Gotham National Bank, the passing civilians infected by the fear toxin still cower in fear outside of the bank. Batman fires his grapple gun

up on the left side of him quickly pulling him up the exterior wall of bank. Reaching the roof, John Blake adjusts his visors and tightens the gas mask on front of his cowl. Using the modified sonar created by Lucius Fox to fight the Joker from years earlier; Blake gets the

layout of the interior of the bank. Stepping over to exterior entrance of an air vent, Blake pulls it aside with his new bat-suit adjusting his form to serve as the noted symbol of Gotham City. Down below the sirens wail from the arriving Emergency Response Team of Gotham Metro Police Department. 溺ove fast, John; no use explaining the bat's return to a curious police officer.

Throwing aside the shaft door of the ventilation, Blake slides down the air ventilation

shafts of Gotham National Bank. _Thud-Slide-Thud. _展hoa!comments Blake

_**Inside the bank**_

Falcon looks up to the ceiling while looking over his hostages. Eagle joins him. 展hat's up man?as he looks over at the startled Falcon.

的 don't know man, I though I heard something in the the startled Falcon.

The boss's gas must be affecting you as well, man. Stay cool we'll be out of here

shortly."

的 guess you are right man.

Blake comes to a halt looking down at the hostages and robbers in the bank. Adjusting his visors he counts a total of five civilians, three tellers and three bank managers. Along with a total of five robbers including Scarecrow and Firefly. 展ell, well if it is not the famed Dr. Crane and a bunch of new his utility belt he pulls out an injection gun and injects himself the anti-toxin of Crane's fear gas.

Scarecrow and Firefly, march towards the entrance followed by Sparrow who carries two

duffel bags over her shoulders. Joined by Hawk, who carries two more duffel bags over his

shoulders. 鏑adies and gentlemen its been a pleasure serving your corn-fields but its time for my Ravens and I too Crane thru his breathing respirator of his mask. As the crowds around him cower in fear with tears and words.

Blake, kicks down the ventilator shaft and comes up behind Eagle unnoticed. Blake grabs him from behind. He places the thug in a sleeper's hold. Eagle struggles and quickly is submitted into the hold knocking him out. Throwing him to the ground, he smirks back at

Falcon.

Falcon, stands in shell-shock look at unexpected return of Gotham's most famous civilian. ''Aah-Aah- NO Way- You're Suppose to be Dead!He raises his machine pistol at the Dark Knight.

Scarecrow and Firefly turn back at the shouting and terrified Falcon. WHAT! comments Scarecrow.

Blake smirks at the robbers with his piercing dark eyes and uses the same rustic voice of Bruce Wayne. 泥ead, I was never Dead. Just say I was taking some R and R."

Falcon opens up on Blake as he blocks the shells with his gloved hands. Scarecrow and Firefly flee for the entrance. _RAT-TAT-TAT_ _PING-PING-PING_

The GCPD SWAT team continues to assemble itself around the bank outside. As a dark silver sedan pulls up as well with flashing red and blue lights.

Scarecrow looks to Firefly as Blake uses his Akihito strikes on Falcon and Hawk who joins him brawling with the Dark Knight. 滴e's much more quicker than last time I saw him.

Mocks Scarecrow.

溺aybe that demise helped him lose some Firefly.

Scarecrow shows a look of doubt in his piercing blue eyes. 泥oubtful."

Sparrow throws aside the duffel bags and charges in the direction assisting her colleagues in the fight with the caped crusader. Doing a series of cartwheels, Sparrow flanks Blake on the left side. Arriving with a series of kickboxing blows on his left side.

的mpressive, girlfriend Crane

Blake stumbles back as he is kick-boxed by Sparrow and her colleagues. _Pound-Kick-Pound _

Blood drips from Blake's face on the onslaught against him by the three robbers. Blake rises from his corner and adjusts his offensive from the three Perps. Releasing a hook from his glove he flies up to an overhanging lamp.

典hat's Scarecrow

Firefly looks outside as Commissioner Gordon and his SWAT team prepare to breach the bank with a basic breaching technique. Gordon and his SWAT team members adjusts their gas- masks before they breach the bank infected with the noted fear gas toxin. 展e need to go, Boss; Gordon is on the warpath with his SWAT team."

典han lets change the game-plan. looks over to Firefly with a tyrannical blue look in his eyes. 鏑ight her those words Firefly presses a radio detonator on his battle-suit. _Click-Beep_

**Chapter 4**

Gordon and his men prepare to step and breach the bank before them. As the plumber's van

explodes shattering the windows and streets of the bank district of Gotham City. The explosion ignites shattering the one peaceful streets of Gotham during a weekday into

a scene of chaos and turmoil out of Afghanistan, Iraq or the Gaza Strip. _KABOOM!_

Blake stares in disbelief as he watches the chaos unfold outside of the Gotham National Bank.

徹H NO!...

**To be continued...**


End file.
